Conventionally, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-237969 as a technique of such a field. In a vehicle front structure described in this publication, a sub-frame is arranged under a front side member. A front end of the sub-frame is coupled to the front side member via a first cross member, and a rear end of the sub-frame is coupled to a front end of a member rear half section of the front side member via a bolt. A bolt is fixed to the member rear half section, and a rear end of the sub-frame is formed with a long hole through which a bolt passes. Also, two upper and lower plates are fixed to the sub-frame so as to sandwich the long hole therebetween, and a part of the long hole is closed by each plate. When a vehicle including such a vehicle front structure is involved in a head-on collision, the load input to the vehicle can be distributed to the front side member and the sub-frame, and the input load to the front side member can be controlled.